puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthurr
Currently Arthurr is senior officer of the crew Untouchable and royal of the flag and Governor of , Biography Arthurr began playing Puzzle Pirates in June of 2005 on the Cobalt Ocean. He switched to the Viridian Ocean in August of that year. He started his life on the Viridian Ocean with the crew Lion's Pride. There he went from pirate to senior officer that took months to him until he left for make his own crew. Arthurr first contested a blockade on , under the flag Pirates Revenge. They lost to New World Order by 3-0 , that 1st round was non-sinking and 2nd and 3rd was sinking. His first island to govern was under the flag United We Stand. Later he goverened under the flag The Pact, he also held for a short time under the flag The Mighty Booch. While on the flag The Mighty Booch , Arthurr joinned forces with the Monarch and Royals of the flag contesting Moab Island and Havoc Island , both bein sucessfull attacks. Arthurr then joined forces with the flag as a royal in order to keep up blockading around Viridian. Arthurr within Outlaw Forces have governed Olive Island for a day and currently governs Spectre Island. Until date Arthurr remains at . Curiosity * Arthurr's first Ultimate rewarded was Ultimate Bilger. * Arthurr's first Familiar won by himself was a Snake while doing carpentry during a Cursed Island * Arthurr's first crew was Oceanos. * Arthurr's first time leading a pillage was under the crew Lion's Pride. * Arthurr's Ultimate trophy that makes him proud to have is the Ultimate Battle Navigator. * Arthurr's first tournament won with over 100 players in was a Treasure Drop tournament. * Arthurr's first blockade navigation was at Viridis Island with Pirates Revange. * Arthurr's first blockade admiral was on Conglin Island under the flag United We Stand. * The 2 flags that Arthurr is thankfull forever for having him as part of it are : United We Stand and The Mighty Booch. Achievements * His crew Oceanos reached 1# position in crew fame. * Achieved ultimate in Treasure Haul 1 day after the game was out. * Achieved ultimate in Rigging 1 day after the game was out. * Was able to sail across a BK sinking blockade board with a sloop full of ables without sink. * His crew Command and Conquer reached Illustrious fame 6 days after it was founded. Plans for the Future * Win the Ultimate Pirate trophy. * Win 1# Battle Navigator trophy. Arthurr from he's friends Here is a space to you as friend of Arthurr write the best memories you have about him. Please we know you as friend feel pain for losing him, but try to remeber the best of him and write with a smile in your face, he will want it to you be happy remembering him, not sad. By Narci Arthurr was the most awesome person you will ever meet, he was trully involve to Ypp, he love blockading and he love the people arround him, he whas proud of have so much friends who love him and care about him, he always told me how lucky he was about have people in ypp who care about him more then pixel's. He use to love blockading, he get really happy when he have to do a cade, he was planing cochineal for mouth's before he pass away, he love that island and never understand why no one want to cade it!... he whas more then a pirate, more then a friend more then what ever you could think about... he didint care about PoE's or fame, he only care's about make happy the people arround him and he being happy enjoing every time he can with he's friends. For Arthurr the word No, didint exist he was sturnburn and when a idea cross his head not one could ever remove it from there, even if the idea will make you lose you will go with him, becouse he have pasion for all he was involve, he always have a plan for something and somehow even if you where the most heartless people you follow him without ask becouse that is what Arthurr make it to you, he was so loyal that you couldn't ever said no to him. He always have the right word to you and he always understand you, not mater how complicated the issue was he always give you a hug a kiss or what ever expresion of love you will need. All the people who acctually whas lucky enought to know him, know you will always count with him (in eseption when he was sleeping, when he sleep ufff) and if you need something of him he run for you. He take in general the game as part of he's life, he could never imaginate he's life without ypp on it, and not without the puzzles (he was pretty much addicted to the stats), whitout the people... He always was stressed about no time, hes most know words was " i have to finish a paper" and " i love you" he never have afraid to show he's feelings and always live thinking in what he will do next. Follow goals was part of he's way to be, he never take a breack and when he was on vacations of university he enjoy playing. Arthurr will rest in peace in all the hearts of the people he touch. He will live forever in every cade we will be on, and every time you see a GF inside a board for just fun or a sloop traing to get some points "that sloop will save the cade", " i need alts" we will think is Arthur saying to us, He will live in our hearts, memories and soul. Long live to the Noble king Arthur.